The overall objective of this project is to provide support for the performance of clinical studies of the Cancer and Leukemia Group B at the Lombardi Cancer Center at Georgetown University Medical School. The LCCCC/GUMC is an NCI-designated Comprehensive Cancer Center. Louis M. Weiner, M.D. was appointed Director of the Cancer Center on January 1, 2008. The CALGB Board of Directors approved LCCCC/GUMC as a main member institution in March, 1997. LCCCC/GUMC participates in the entire range of multimodality clinical studies including therapeutic studies, correlative science studies, and companion studies of quality of life, survivorship, and cost effectiveness analyses. LCCC faculty have been active in all three areas of CALGB activities: accrual, scientific leadership, and administrative tasks. At the present time 36 CALGB protocols are active at GUMC/LCCC. During the period from 2003-2007 622 patients have been entered onto CALGB or Intergroup trials. LCCCC/GUMC faculty are represented on 13 Committees. Three LCCCC/GUMC faculty members served as study chairs and three faculty members participated in CALGB audits. It is anticipated that LCCCC/GUMC investigators will continue their activities in the CALGB and new/young faculty members will become involved in the scientific endeavors of the group as they grow in their careers. LCCC/GUMC faculty members have been a co-author or primary author on 35 CALGB publications.